If I Fell
by Phoenixrisingoverthemoon
Summary: This is set after 5X14, and Kelliot focused. It's about Kurt moving on from Blaine and falling in like with Elliot. This fic is very unfriendly to Blaine. So beware.
1. Chapter 1

I was preparing to make some curry when I heard a rapid knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Blaine!" he shouted through the door

Um...odd. How did Blaine know where I live? And why did he sound so pissed?

I opened the door, and Blaine stormed in. He looked like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, with his face strained.

"Are you okay?" I asked, confused. When did I become the guy all these barely legal adults came to?

"Oooh, oh God, you're not trying to move in here, are you?" No. I would say no. Living with Rachel was awful enough. I was not willing to take in Kurt's immature finance as well.

"No, I'm not. Look, we need to talk," Blaine stammered. Then he rambled. "I don't have your number, and I don't have your email, and we're not friends on Facebook because I made it a point of waiting for you to friend _me_, which you never did, by the way, so here I am, face to face, and I just want to hear you admit it."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Admit what?"

"That you're trying to steal Kurt away from me, Starchild Gilbert!"

Oh, fucking hell.

"What-what are you talking about?" I really had no idea what this guy was talking about.

"Oh please! I was onto you the minute I saw that weird, cinnamon roll selfie you took months ago you posted, remember that? I get to New York, and all of a sudden it's 'Elliot thinks this', and 'Elliot thinks that', and 'Elliot's hair is so full and thick that he doesn't have to rely on hair gel'. Well, I may not be a cool, steampunk, glitter rock vampire, with tats and guyliner, but you know what, I love Kurt." He moved really close to my face. Uncomfortably close. "I_ love _him. He's _my _finance, and not yours, so _back off._"

I shook my head, baffled by this asshole coming into my own home to tell me off about something that isn't even happening. This was the reason I'd never friend requested him on Facebook or gave him my number. The only time I spent with Blaine was when Kurt introduced me to him when we went to karaoke night at Callbacks. Kurt was really excited for me to meet his finance, to try to convince me that they were ready to be married. What I remember was the conversation being a lot about Blaine. A lot. And then when he and Kurt went up to do a duet, "Come What May", and even though it was Kurt's idea, Blaine sang most of the song. First of all, I have no idea how this guy got into NYADA. The guy did not take care of his voice very well. Even on the not-so-high notes, the guy was straining his voice. The other thing was, Kurt's eyes looked hollow. Like he had just accepted that this is what it was like with him and Blaine together.

I didn't really have the heart to tell Kurt that I thought the guy was an attention hog, so I just told Kurt that Blaine was nice, and I was happy for him. I kind of regretted lying about that now.

"Ok, are you done?" I panicked, and shoved a guitar in his arms. "Take this."

Well, I took him off guard at least. "What?"

"It's like a body pillow. I think it's going to calm you down a little. Take a seat?"

The slimemonkey took a seat with my guitar. What do I even say to him right now? I need to make sure that my body pillow didn't turn into a weapon. Not that I probably couldn't take him in a fight, but that guitar was an investment, and I really didn't want to need a new acoustic guitar. I sat down in the chair across from his, trying to relax, and be patient. This guy was barely an adult. I've managed to handle Rachel Berry thinking I was her best gay, and her and Santana's petty arguing, which I got pulled into. I pulled myself out of that, I can pull myself out of getting between Kurt and Blaine.

"Look, Blaine, I'm not after Kurt. We _just _friends. Don't get me wrong, he's a cute guy, but I don't think of him that way." I paused. Blaine nodded. "The selfie was just a friendly gesture."

Ok, I might be lying again. I thought Kurt was really cute, since I auditioned for Pamela Lansburry. I think I liked his confidence. Even though this guy had no one else audition for his band, and I was convinced Santana had a crush on me after I did "Marry the Night" (I was relieved to find out she was a lesbian), he still turned me down. I liked that he felt comfortable being choosey. It made me want to prove myself to him, which is why I was so determined to find him, try again. Granted, I later found it was because he didn't want the spotlight taken off of him, but after getting to know Santana and Rachel, I got why he didn't want anyone else to take the spotlight, even if my eye always went to him when we were performing.

Also, he was hot. He didn't show off his body too much, but he had really toned arms. And gorgeous, light blue eyes. And a nice, round. . .mmm, well, I'm grateful for his skinny jeans.

But, then at the diner, Santana indirectly told me he was engaged, when she told him to stop flirting. In a way, it was good to know he was actually flirting (or Santana thought so anyway, and she seemed perceptive). On the other hand, he was engaged. Well, I've never been a home wrecker, so I did my best to keep things platonic between us. Even if I couldn't date him, we could be friends. And the guy was also really talented. I haven't heard anyone with his kind of range, and I figured he could help me get better. I guess the selfie a test, to see if Kurt did like me. I felt like he might've wanted more, but I knew he was loyal to Blaine.

Blaine snapped me back to the present, by literally snapping with his voice, "Well, I don't kiss _my_ guy friend's on the cheek like that."

I sighed. "Man, you have got to chill out. Kurt loves you, you're all he talks about." Another lie. Whenever Blaine did come up, it was usually exasperated conversation about how he felt suffocated by Blaine. But having Blaine around for only the five minutes he's been in my apartment was exhausting. I just wanted him to go. "He just needs space. Boundaries."

"When you're soul mates, you don't need space. Any time he isn't with you, it's like all the oxygen is gone. You can't breathe." He was still tense. Man, how did Kurt tolerate this?

I was getting frustrated. In this moment, I realized that Blaine reminded me a lot of my ex, Tommy. When Tommy and I first started dating, he seemed loving, and very attentive. What started out as doting soon became controlling. We were always doing stuff together, except whenever he wanted to be alone. Whereas he and all of his friends went out regularly without me, if I spent any time with any of my guy friends, he'd get angry at me. I didn't really see how much he'd taken over my life until he'd gotten physically abusive. At that point, I left him, but I'd already been too cut off from most of my friends to really have support. It took a long time for me to come back to terms with myself, and I really got why Kurt looked so sad when he was singing "Come What May". He confused controlling for love.

Instead of Blaine, I saw Tommy in that moment, in which I yelled. "Look, you obviously don't want to hear any of what I have to say, so why did you come here? How did you even _find _me? You've never been to my apartment before!"

Blaine looked down. He had a little shame. Good for him. "I might've found your address in Kurt's contacts when he was in the shower."

My jaw dropped. He was going through Kurt's phone? What kind of person looks through their _finance's_ phone behind their back?

I pressed my lips together, and I could feel them getting really thin. "It's really disgusting, how you violated Kurt's privacy. It's disgusting that you think he'd cheat on you when you cheated on him, and you didn't trust him enough to talk about it. What, a friend can't kiss him on the cheek, but it's completely fine for you to stick your dick in the nearest ass?"

"THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!" He shouted.

"I AM NOT DONE!" I shouted back, while slamming my fists onto the armrest.

"You don't trust Kurt enough to let him be independent, and he mistakenly thinks your manipulative behavior is a sign of love. You don't deserve him. I can't make him see this, but when he finally does get sick of your disgusting behavior, I'll be there for him. But in the meantime, I want you out of my apartment _this fucking minute before I punch you in the goddamn face!" _

Well, I guess I intimidated Blaine, because his scrunched up, angry face turned into wide-eyed terror. He scurried out of my apartment, tossing my guitar quickly on the way out.

Well, at least he didn't break it.

Part 2

It'd been about a month since that argument with Blaine. During that time, I hadn't seen much of Kurt outside of band practice. And at practice, our focus was primarily on the music, and of course, Dani was always with us. I'm not sure if Blaine told Kurt about what happened, or if he'd just been busier than usual, but for whatever reason, we hadn't talked much. I really missed him. I spent a lot of time feeling angry with myself for my outburst at Blaine, since I suspected it had something to do with us not talking much.

I grabbed my phone to text Kurt about when our next practice was when I got a call from Santana. That was surprising. I wasn't sure if we were still on good terms after we kicked Rachel and her out of the band, and I thought she had still been at Lesbos with the ex she got back together with. I was unsure about talking to her. I didn't need any more of that group's drama, and Dani was still hurt by Santana leaving her. I didn't answer.

But then she called again, immediately. I guess it was important, if she was calling first.

"Hello, Santana," I greeted her.

"Hey," she responded.

Silence.

"Are you back from Lesbos? Did you have a good time?" I asked, trying to make the conversation less awkward.

"Yeah, Britt and I had an awesome time, but that's not why I'm calling. Kurt's in the hospital." She sounded oddly solemn. The only other time I'd heard her like this was whenever Finn came up in a conversation, right when I first met her. It didn't happen often, but I knew she was not doing well.

"Is he okay?" I asked, alarmed.

"He has a fractured hairline, but he'll live. He's on a lot of morphine, and has mostly been unconscious," she told me.

"How did this happen to him?" I was afraid Blaine might've been more like Tommy than I initially thought. If Blaine hurt him. . .

"Kurt had to be the hero, and he tried to save some fairy who was getting his ass beat. That made him their target."

I shook my head. Kurt was way too good for the world, but also too stupid, sometimes. And Santana is probably the only lesbian I knew who said that much homophobic language, but I knew this was her way of dealing with what happened to Kurt.

As I was processing what happened to Kurt, I heard sniffles on the end of the line.

"Santana, are you okay?"

She sniffled again. "I'm fine," she snapped. "I'm just angry that I wasn't there. I should've been there to protect him." More sniffles. "But, that's not the point. You need to see him."

I nodded to myself. Then I said, "Will you come with me? I, uh, don't want to run into Blaine. . ."

"Yeah, I heard about your cat fight," she chuckled. "Between you and me, good on you for saying what I always wanted to. I know Helmet Hair is busy with NYADA stuff all day, so you're in the clear. Unfortunately, I've got a shift at the diner soon, but Kurt really needs to see you. If he's awake, you might be able to take him mind off things."

"Ok, what room is he in?"

As Santana gave me the information about where he was, I briskly grabbed my keys and left to see the most foolish and bravest man I've ever known.

When I walked in, he looked rough. His face was bruised and cut around his eyes. I winced, just thinking about how much it must've hurt.

However, aside from that, Kurt looked well. He was flipping through an old issue of Vogue, studying whatever overpriced designs were in the pages. When he noticed me, he smiled, and my heart melted a little. Despite that, I could feel my eyes well up with tears.

"Elliot! Thanks for stopping by, have a seat."

I sat on a chair next to the bed. He was still smiling at me, but looking at him smiling was too hard. I put my head in my hands. Looking at his wounded face was just too hard, and I really didn't want him to notice me crying.

Kurt put his hand on my shoulder, and the touch was electric. "Elliot, what's wrong?" He sounded concerned. Shit. I came here to cheer _him _up, not the other way around. I didn't realize how hard it would be to see him in a hospital bed. I didn't want to believe anything bad could happen to him, especially after knowing all he'd been through in his life, with his mom and stepbrother dying. It seems like the worst things really do happen to the best people, and the fact that this was happening to him seemed like unfair karma.

"Elliot, please look at me," he begged.

I looked up, and at that point, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. This was so embarrassing. I never cried. Kurt tried to pull me in to hug him, but it was awkward to hug someone who was stuck in bed. I kept our hug loose, because I was afraid I might break him.

"Sorry," I told him. "Santana just called me a while ago, and told me what happened. I didn't really think about what you'd been through until I saw you."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm fine. Really. I'm tougher than people give me credit for."

I nodded. "I know, but thinking about what could've happened to you scares me. Why'd you do that?"

Kurt sighed. "Throughout high school, I was a victim. I know how it feels, and I couldn't watch someone get hurt, or die, for being gay."

"But _you _could've died!" I shouted. The nurse walking pass the door glared at me. I took a deep breath. "I couldn't handle losing you, Kurt. I care about you too much."

Kurt nodded.

"Maybe I was rash. But I had to defend him. It was the right thing."

I sighed. I was trying to keep my heart from swelling up with love for him. I was trying to keep from babbling about how much I admired him, and how he was the strongest person I ever knew. Even though he was a bit younger than me, he really was my rock, my strength. I wish I could be that for him. But since I couldn't be that, I wish I could be the person to look after him, and the person to love him.

I never wanted to kiss him, on the lips, as much as I did right then. I was fighting myself to keep my distance.

I hadn't realized that while I had been thinking, it had been quiet. Long enough for the silence to be strange. I had to do something, so I took his hand, and whispered, more to myself than to him, "I am so glad you're here."

He gave a small grin. "Yeah, I am." He squeezed my hand gently.

"So, I hate to do this," Kurt said, "but I need to ask you about something. Did Blaine ever come by your apartment?"

Fuck, I thought.

I bit my lip. "Yeah. . ."

"Did he. . .did you. . .were you guys together?"

I furrowed my brows. "Together?"

Kurt sighed. "Intimate?"

My eyebrows raised. Then, I shook my head and I burst out laughing. "Oh, hell no! Why would you think I'd be interested in him?" I managed to ask while still laughing. Just the thought of me doing anything with Helmet Hair was too disgusting, and utterly ridiculous.

Kurt wasn't laughing though. "Well, that's good to know. We had a fight that day, and he disappeared for six hours. I didn't know where he went, and we made up, but it was a thought I couldn't ignore."

I took a deep breath. "Kurt, I would never do that to you. I'm your friend. Anyway, he's not exactly my type." I gazed into Kurt's clear, blue eyes as I said this, trying to hint without hinting too hard what my type really is.

"Blaine is everyone's type, I thought. I remember when I first saw him, he sang 'Teenage Dream', and it fit him perfectly. He was _my _teenage dream, but other people saw him that way too. It's caused problems between us before."

I was trying to picture the appeal. Maybe if he didn't wear so much hair gel, and he waxed his eyebrows. And got a better wardrobe. But he was so childish, I'd probably feel like a pedophile going after him. Even though Kurt's on the young side, he's mature for his age.

"Well, he's not my type. And I don't know why you're engaged to someone you think would cheat on you, and has cheated on you." There. I finally said it. I needed to know what was keeping Kurt to this guy.

Kurt replied, "He's the only person who ever really loved me. He was there for me when I was being bullied in high school, and no one else understood. He was the only other gay guy I knew that was out, and I don't think I could get anyone else. I'm not him. I can't really picture myself being anyone's teenage dream."

I raised my eyes skeptically. How did Kurt have such a wrong impression about himself, and his finance?

Before I really thought about it, I blurted out. "You're right, you're not a 'teenage dream'", I airquoted. Kurt lowered his head. "You're not a teenager anymore, but a man. You aren't a dream. Kurt Hummel, you've got flaws. You make rash decisions, and you can be quick to judge people. You sometimes let others push you around. But, you're also the most courageous person I've ever known. You're protective, and you're loyal to a fault. You're intelligent, and you have a beautiful voice. Anyone who doesn't love you is completely blind, more blind than you are about yourself. You could get someone else. I know this because I love you."

Kurt's head shot up when I said I love you. He stared at me. I think he was more confused, than anything. Even though I was scared shitless, I kept eye contact. I leaned into him, testing the waters. He didn't look away. I decided to take his gaze as a challenge to do the very thing I'd been wanting to do for months. I kissed him.

His lips were as soft as I imagined. I held his head, gently, and forced myself not to crush my body into his as much as possible, since I didn't want to hurt him. He kissed me back, and put his arm around my back.

I didn't want him to stop. I wanted to climb into the bed with him, and hold him tightly. However, he pushed me away.

"I can't believe I just did that," he said. "I just cheated on Blaine."

I nodded.

"Is it bad that I liked that?" he asked.

I felt like I shouldn't be smiling at that, but I did anyway. "Maybe a little."

Kurt sighed. "Elliot, I'm with Blaine."

I reluctantly nodded, even though I wanted to scream. I couldn't make Kurt do anything he didn't want to. "Well, it sounds like you're with him because you're afraid you'll never find anyone else. I just want you to know, you're worth more than a guy who cheats on you. Even if it's not me."

Kurt replied, "I still love him. He's my soul mate."

I shook my head. "Man, what is it with you guys and soul mates?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. But he's mine, even if he has issues."

There was no point in arguing it. Only Kurt could make Kurt realize that Blaine wasn't all that.

"Well, I hope I didn't totally just destroy our friendship. I still want you in my life, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad. I want you in my life too."

I didn't really know what else to say. "I guess I should go." I kissed his forehead, and left the hospital.

Part 3

After that first hospital visit, I continued to go back whenever Santana was available, and whenever Blaine was too busy to come by. I didn't want to go alone, after my love confession. I knew having someone else around would keep me in check.

Usually Brittany, Santana's girlfriend tagged along as well. I had no idea what to make of her. Usually, she said things that didn't really make sense to me. For whatever reason, Brittany kept referring to Kurt as a unicorn. I had no idea why, but it was kind of sweet. Frankly, having Brittany around was nice. Santana was happier when Brittany was with her, and sweeter. It was also frustrating though, seeing how happy they were together. Seeing the way their eyes lit up when they were together was almost nauseating, if it wasn't so sweet.

This most recent time, however, it was just me and Santana. She met up with me at my apartment, and we walked to the hospital together, looking straight ahead. Without Brittany to take up her attention, Santana got blunt.

"So, what's the deal with you and Kurt?" she asked.

My head whipped quickly, in her direction. "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "You should really try to hide your leering, and your drooling, if you didn't want me to figure out. And Dani, and Brittany. Probably the only person who hasn't noticed is Kurt."

I sighed. "Well, I told him."

Now her eyes got wide. "Oh, really now? How'd Lady Hummel react?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't call him that."

"Whatever. Not the point. How'd he react?"

"Well. . .he's still with Helmet Hair, so obviously, it doesn't matter."

She chuckled. "I'm glad Helmet Hair has stuck. But why are they still together? I hate Helmet Hair more than most people, and that's saying something."

I rolled my eyes. "Soul mates. Teenage Dream. Romantic stuff."

She said, "Kurt has no idea what a soul mate is. Look at me and Brittany. Back in Glee, we were the only couple that hadn't cheated on each other. I mean, we cheated on other people _with _each other, but I could never cheat on Brittany. And she would never cheat on me. And look at me and Dani. She was a hot, punk girl, with a _tongue piercing_, and I still thought about Brittany when I was with her. She's the only person who saw who I really was, and I'm the only person who really sees her. I was pretty sure Kurt and Helmet Hair were only together because they were literally the only gay guys in Ohio. Except for the grizzly closet case and the meerkat that tried to throw rock salt slushies in Kurt's eyes"

I. . .didn't know what to make of those other guys Santana mentioned. So I shrugged. "Yeah, that's what I assumed. But you guys are in New York now. You have more than one option."

Santana sighed. "Well, Kurt dated this guy, kind of, for a while. Adam. But he was still so hung up on Blaine the entire time. I think he's more caught up in the idea of Helmet Hair being the Christian to his Satine than actually seeing who Blaine is. And I'm pretty sure Blaine just sees Kurt as his number one fanboy."

I rolled my eyes. "Girl, Blaine is so the evil Duke. I mean, the guy actually says, 'I don't like other people touching my things!', which is basically what Blaine said to me."

"Figures," she muttered.

We walked into Kurt's room, and as usual, he was glancing through Vogue. He smiled as we walked in, and I smiled back. He was recovering so well, and his bruising had gone down.

"Hey Elliot, Satan-I mean, Santana. How's it been?"

"So, Kurt," she started, "I have a question for you." She had that glint in her eyes. That plotting glint. I was nervous.

"Go on," he said, while waving his hand in a circle.

"Have you ever thought about dumping Helmet Hair, and dating someone more. . .punk?" Her eyes darted to me. His eyes glanced towards me. I felt myself blush, while I looked away.

"No Santana. I love Blaine." He was smiling, but it was an I-am-going-to-kill-you-later type of smile.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Blaine is a weird midget who looks like he dunked his head in maple syrup. Does he even wash his hair?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Well, at least my boyfriend has an IQ above his age."

"Oh no, you do not just say that about Britt!" she shouted. She looked like she was about to attack him. That's when I moved in between her, placing my hands on her shoulders so she couldn't actually move in on him.

"You guys are both being so high school. Either make up, or I'm taking you out of here with me, Santana."

She huffed, "But I'm trying to help him! Kurt, you obviously like Elliot. And Elliot isn't a complete ass who feels the need to sing all the goddamn time."

Now Kurt was blushing. "Santana, Elliot's my friend. And it's none of your business. What if I told you to dump Brittany and get back with Dani?"

"That's different! Brittany is-"

"Enough!" I shouted. "I did not come to watch you guys argue over the people you're dating. Apologize now, both of you, or we're leaving, Santana, and I will drag you out of here myself if I have to."

Reluctantly, Santana muttered "Sorry". It was halfhearted, but she was calmer, at least. Kurt was silent.

"Kurt. . ." I tilted my head.

"I accepted your apology," he replied.

I raised my eyebrows.

He sighed. "And I'm sorry I said Brittany was stupid. Happy?" He looked at me, instead of Santana.

I nodded. "As long as the arguing is done, I'm fine."

The rest of the visit went pretty smoothly, until surprisingly, Blaine came in with that blonde guy.

The guys seemed like they were in a good mood until they actually walked into the room, and saw me sitting next to Kurt. Suddenly, Blaine seemed tense. "Well, hello, _Elliot," _he said, pointedly. He then looked over at Kurt. "Hello, my wonderful finance!" he then said. He moved towards Kurt, and pecked him on the lips. Then, he clasped onto Kurt's hand tightly, while glaring at me. It seemed more like Blaine was marking his territory, rather than showing affection. I hoped Blaine didn't cut off the circulation in Kurt's hand.

Santana's lighter demeanor returned to the dark, angry place we all knew so well. "Aren't you supposed to be in class Hel-Blaine?"

At least she was trying to respect Kurt? Kind of?

"It was canceled. So I decided to see my finance before he finally got out."

Blaine's gaze turned to Kurt, smiling, with his eyes wide and leering. Kurt tried to smile, but I could tell he felt uncomfortable with this particular combination of people.

"Blaine, I hate to ask, but I'd like to spend time with Elliot and Santana right now-"

Blaine cut him off, "But Kurt, I'm your _finance. _And I just got here. You can see them another time!" Blaine seemed really nervous, while also really pissed at me.

I decided to end the awkwardness. "Um, it's ok, Kurt. I'll go. Bye."

I walked out, and Santana followed me. I was barely out the door when I heard Kurt ask in a frustrated tone, "Why did you do that?" I probably would've have stopped, if Santana hadn't stopped me.

"Let's listen," she whispered.

I shouldn't have eavesdropped, I know, but I was too curious not to.

"I don't like Elliot. He threatened to _punch_ me."

I heard Kurt gasp. My heart sunk.

"That dick head," I heard Santana mutter.

"Really?" Kurt asked. He seemed genuinely surprised. I now regretted not telling him about what happened. "Why'd he do that?"

I heard Blaine groan, "Because he's in love with you! He wants to steal you away from me, and he can't accept what we have."

I didn't hear Kurt reply. I felt my heart drop. I couldn't hear any more of the conversation. Without waiting to hear Kurt reply, I walked away. Santana followed.

"He's leaving out details, right?" she asked, tilting her head in curiosity, her pony tail shaking to the side.

"Well, the part where he barged into my house, anyway, and started yelling at me. And the part where he talked about looking through Kurt's phone to find my address."

She rolled her eyes. "Typical."

Part 4

After that, Kurt and I didn't talk for a while. I wasn't going to get in touch with him, after hearing the bit of what Blaine said to Kurt. I was too ashamed of myself, and embarrassed to see how Kurt might look at me after that. We weren't even having band practice, at this point. Part of this was my own shame, and part of this was because I wanted to give Kurt time to recover. He hadn't gotten in touch with me either, so I tried to keep on with my life. I spent most of my time working at the music shop, and trying to compose some songs for the band.

Eventually, Kurt did come to my door, in the evening. He looked a little down.

"Hey, how's it going."

Kurt shrugged, with his hands in his pockets. How he fit his hands into those tight jeans, I'm not sure. "Not great, but I don't want to talk about it. I just need to have some fun."

"Movie musical marathon?" I asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Would you even be into that?"

I nodded. "I've got the perfect one," I told him, as I pulled out Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Immediately, Kurt smiled. "Oh my God, Glee club tried to do that!"

My eyes widened. "Wait. . .at school?" What kind of high school would allow Rocky Horror? In Ohio?

He laughed. "Tried, being the operative word. Our Glee teacher tried to use it to court his wife. Which is kind of romantic, although it still got shut down. I was going to be Riff Raff."

Now I was grinning, picturing Kurt with ridiculously long blond hair. The image I conjured in my head was amusing. "Well, good, we can sing along to it."

And sing, we did. When "Sweet Transvestite" came on, I made him pause so I could change into my outrageous clothes he hadn't seen me in yet.

"Hurry up!" he shouted, while I changed in my room. As quickly as possible, I put on my fishnet tights and my glittered schoolgirl skit with a matching, button-up top. Normally, I wear my long, brown wig a bra. I wanted Kurt to see me do drag for the first time when I was fully made-up, but this would do, and hell, he might find my lazy drag-job even funnier.

When I walked out, he burst out laughing. "I'm not sure if you're the best or the worst drag queen I have ever seen."

I grinned. "Well, I've obviously not as hot as Tim Curry. Man's got thighs."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Not in that outfit. Trust me, you pull off fishnets better than he can."

I chuckled before I pressed play. I had seen the movie enough times to put on a show for Kurt. I mimicked everything Tim Curry did during the song, while singing along to the top of my lungs. Kurt was amused.

Once we got to "Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me", Kurt decided it was time for him to recreate a number. And I got to be Rocky.

"I was feeling done in," he belted. "Couldn't win!"

I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

After that line, he whipped his tank top off. I was not disappointed.

He put his arms around my neck, "I'd only ever kissed before!" he sang.

He mostly gyrated his hips in what was meant to be a goofy way, although it was kind of hot to me. Until last chorus, when he pulled me in, and gyrated against me.

When Kurt noticed my boner, it was awkward, but he was also grinning slyly. Instead of singing the last lines, he leaned into my ear, and whispered, "Touch me, Elliot." We weren't playing around anymore.

I turned my heard towards his, and his eyes were looking up at mine, with hunger.

"What about Blaine?" I asked.

Instead of responding, he kissed me. It was just as amazing as the first time. My head was spinning. while I felt his lips. He tasted so good, although I wasn't sure what it was. He gently bit my lip, and I moaned, while I pulled him close to me. I could feel his erection too, and I wanted to get him naked, right then. Instead, I merely ran my hands down towards his ass, waiting to feel how perfect it was. It was perfect, as I had noticed just looking at it. Supple, I'd describe it as.

Kurt pushed me down on the couch, got on top, and ground against my crouch, slowly. I moaned in frustration.

"I want you, so badly," I told him. I went to unbutton his pants, but he put his hands on mine. Suddenly, he got off me.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. I don't know if I can. . ." Kurt looked panicked.

I furrowed my eyebrows in concern. "That's ok. Do you need to talk about it? I'm sorry if I got carried away. . ."

Kurt shook his head. "No, it's just. . .I've never done anything like that with anyone, except Blaine. I'm just scared."

I nodded. "Yeah, I understand that." I paused. "Speaking of him. . .what's going on with you guys? For real?"

Kurt sighed, sat down, and put his hands in his face. "I haven't broken up with him, yet, but I can't do this anymore."

I put my hand on his shoulder, and started rubbing his back. "What happened?" While a part of me was thrilled Kurt was coming to his sense about that guy, I was also sad to see Kurt look so upset.

"So, Blaine's part of this showcase, right? And he told me that the woman setting it up would also include me in it. Well, today, I found out he lied about that."

I shook my head, disgusted.

Kurt stood up, and faced me, with frustration crossing his face. "I'm just tired of him lying to me, or worrying that he might cheat on me, or him making up stuff about you-"

"Woah," I interrupted. "What'd he say about me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He had the gall to say you threatened to punch him. I know you would never do that."

My eyes shifted towards the ground.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Did you?"

I nodded. "I was so angry at him. He was yelling at me, about how I was trying to steal you, before I ever actually tried to make a move on you. And he talked about how he was going through your phone behind your back, and I lost my temper."

Kurt threw his hands up in the air. "Seriously?! He has the audacity to invade my privacy, _again, _after he looked through my texts back in senior year?"

"He's done this before?" I asked. How had Kurt missed the creep's red flags?

"Yeah. I thought it was a one time thing, but I guess not. I'm just exhausted, being his boyfriend. I never feel like I can trust him, and he keeps proving me right. Like this time a week or two after I was out of the hospital and he started attacking me in stage combat class-"

"WHAT?!" I shouted. RIGHT AFTER THE HOSPITAL? Really? What is with this guy?

Kurt sighed. "He said he was afraid of me getting stronger. He felt threatened that I was doing well at NYADA and guys were noticing me. And he never even gave you a chance, because you didn't moon over him like every gay guy and straight girl in Lima did. I know he misses the attention from McKinley."

I clenched my fists. I took a deep breath. "Kurt, that's not good. That sounds scary."

Kurt nodded. "I know," he replied, while he twirled his engagement ring around his finger. "I don't even want to look at this fake promise of commitment anymore. Not when he keeps abusing my trust." He pulled the ring off. "I still don't feel better," he said.

"Maybe you should throw it?" I suggested.

Kurt grinned. Then, he wound his arm back, and slammed it onto the ground. It clunked onto my wood floor, before it rolled under the couch.

"I'll get it out later, so I can return it to him. For good."

I was smiling, hard. So hard, it would've hurt if I hadn't been so pleased.

Kurt faced me again. "Why're you so happy?"

"I'm glad you realize you're better than him," I said.

He leaned in close enough so I could really breath in his cologne. "Not because of what I'm about to do?" he asked, nibbling on my ear.

I gently pushed him away. "Kurt, I got, uh, overexcited earlier. As much as I want to, we really shouldn't do anything right now. I mean, you're still technically with Blaine."

"But I _am_ going to leave him," he replied.

"But you haven't. Even once you do, you need some time, just to process not being the finance of Blaine Anderson, teenage dream, anymore, and figure out what you really want. Some Kurt time, you know?" I paused. "I know you tried dating that Adam guy after you and Blaine broke up before, and look what happened. I don't want to be the next Adam."

Kurt nodded. "I guess you're right. Still, I am going to miss sex. You sure you don't want to be friends with benefits?" He wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously, yet casually.

I shook my head. "I'm really not looking for a hook up, Kurt. Especially not with you. I can't do anything with you, if it doesn't mean anything."

He nodded. "Yeah, I want it to mean something too. Still, would you mind if I slept over tonight? I could use a friend right now."

"Of course," I told him, while wrapping my arm around him. And we finished the movie, quietly, while I held him close.

In retrospect, maybe that wasn't the smartest idea, but I was too happy having him in my arms to let him go. That moment is still in my mind as one of my favorite nights.

Part 5

Eventually, Kurt did break up with Blaine, which included returning the ring. Apparently Blaine cried, and Kurt even did too, but Kurt was firm-he was done with Blaine Anderson. I was proud of him, and he thanked me, for supporting him through it all.

Despite that, nothing like the night of Rocky Horror happened again. We grew closer, and were more casually touchy than before, but there was no making out, cuddling, or almost sex.

Instead, we got closer emotionally. I told Kurt about my past, with Tommy, and about my dream to own a music shop if the band didn't work out. Kurt still talked a lot about Finn, and how hard it was to deal with him being gone. Kurt talked about how he'd gotten Finn's football jacket back from their Glee Club teacher (man, that teacher sounds creepy), and how he sometimes wore it while falling asleep, trying to recapture memories of his late stepbrother. We shared coming out stories, awful high school memories, and anything we thought was important.

Soon, we were spending every day together, whether this involved playing gigs, goofing around, or having a long, deep conversation.

At the end of Kurt's spring semester at NYADA, they had to perform a song for a showcase. Kurt got me a ticket to watch him, and he said I really needed to be there.

He seemed so excited while talking about it. Nervous, as well. He wouldn't tell me what song he was doing, or let me hear it, but he said I would love it. I trusted his judgment, although I admit to not being a huge Broadway fan, like he is.

When the day came, Santana, Brittany, and I all showed up to watch him. Dani was there as well, and even though Santana and Dani were uncomfortable, they were perfectly cordial towards each other. I was thankful for this. Kurt's showcase needed to be perfect.

Kurt was the last performer. We were all bored of most of the performers, except for this girl who was basically Nine from Black Swan. Brittany especially seemed interested in watching her, but so many of the performers did slow, dull power ballads. I even think I heard Santana snore once.

However, once Kurt entered the stage, I became alert.

"Hello, everyone," he said, standing confidently in his black tux. "I'm Kurt Hummel, and I chose this song for someone in the audience."

Santana, Brittany, and Dani all eyed me at the same time. All of them were excited. I was mostly confused. I guessed it was for me?

Then, Kurt started singing, delicately.

If I fell in love with you

Would you promise to be true

And help me understand

Cos I've been in love before

And I found that love was more

Than just holding hands

If I give my heart to you

I must be sure

From the very start

That you would love me more than him

If I trust in you oh please

Don't run and hide

If I love you too oh please

Don't hurt my pride like him

Cos I couldn't stand the pain

And I would be sad if our new love was in vain

So I hope you see that I

Would love to love you

And that he will cry

When he learns we are two

'Cause I couldn't stand the pain

And I would be sad if our new love was in vain

So I hope you see that I

Would love to love you

And that he will cry

When he learns we are two

If I fell in love with you

He lingered on the last note. Now, I knew he was singing it for me. I could tell, even from here, that there were tears in his eyes. Every note he sang, he sang like he was begging for love. For me? Of course, the audience applauded him, and I applauded him louder than the rest. I even hooted, even if some of the snottier audience members glared at me.

After the show, Kurt greeted me in the front, and I hugged him. "That was beautiful," I told him.

He smiled, hopefully. "I meant it. I'm pretty sure I love you, Elliot, but the last time I fell in love, it changed me. I can't think of love like I used to, and I don't know if I'll even be good at being your boyfriend. But I'd still like to try."

I went down on one knee, and held his hand. "Kurt Hummel, will you go on a date with me?" I kissed his hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, this is a bit easier for me to answer than the last time someone was on one knee in front of me. Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

I stood up, and picked Kurt up to spin him around. That's when I heard the girls cheering us on. I think others might've been staring too, but Kurt was all I saw, and all that mattered. When I put him down, he kissed me, wrapping his arms around my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 6: Blaine's POV

No one even seemed to notice me as I watched Kurt and Elliot kiss. I'd never felt more invisible, and more angry. They were _flaunting_ it, and it was disgusting.

I still can't believe Kurt broke up with me, and he found another boyfriend before I did. I _knew_ this would happen. Elliot stole my soulmate from me, and Kurt kept lying to me about it. He must've poisoned Elliot's mind.

I saw the two of them walking out, hand in hand, and that's when I bolted for them. I had to win Kurt back. I could do it. I'd remind him that he was my soulmate, and that Elliot would never love him the way I could. Elliot was probably just trying to take advantage of Kurt.

Before I got out the door though, Santana, Brittany, and that Dani girl stopped me.

"You look like you're in a hurry, Hobbit. What, do you need to apply 10 more jugs of hair gel to make it even slimier?" Santana asked.

I glared. "Santana, I really don't have time for this. I need to talk to Kurt."

I tried to walk around them, but Santana grabbed me. "I don't think so, Helmet Hair."

Dani chimed in, "Blaine, you've got to let it go. Kurt's happy. I could be trying to break up Santana and Brittany, but-"

I interrupted, "Not the same thing. Kurt is my _soulmate_. I am not going to let him run off with some glitter rock vampire without putting up a fight."

Brittany responded, "But Kurt's actually happy. He found another unicorn, and they're enjoying each other."

I raised my eyebrows. Mostly at the bit about the unicorns. I shook my head, and I tried to shake Santana off. She wouldn't let go.

"If you fuck this up for Kurt, I _will_ go Lima Heights Adjacent on you. No amount of Dalton Fight Club could save you from what you learn when you grew up in Lima Heights."

I rolled my eyes. "I am not gonna hit a girl. But I am not gonna let you keep me here any longer."

And that's when Santana slapped me. And it hurt.

"Ow!" I screamed.

I think I caught Brittany giving Santana a look, which I'm confident is the only reason she said, "Sorry. Snix came out for a second. But seriously, let it go, because if you fuck with Kurt, you are fucking with my family, which means I will fuck with you."

I walked around her, and tried to leave, but then Brittany, alone, chased me down.

"Blaine Warbler!" she shouted as she tried to catch up with me on the street. I stopped, to let her catch up. It was too late for me to catch up with Kurt anyway.

"Can I ask you something?" She said to me.

I shrugged. "Whatever.

"When was the last time you and Kurt were actually happy together? Like, really happy. Both of you"

I paused to think about it. "I think it was when I proposed to him. I was so excited to make him my finance."

Brittany was silent. "Blaine, you need to know, he didn't want to say yes."

I raised my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

She looked concerned. "Blaine, he was going to say no. I talked to him, right when Santana and I came back. We were playing truth or dare, and Rachel asked Kurt what his biggest regret was. And he said he regretted getting engaged right now. He just felt really pressured to say yes there with the whole club and the Warblers and the dear school who he didn't even know you knew."

I snapped, "You're lying. Or you misunderstood. That's a really stupid thing to say. I saw him, and he looked happy."

I saw Brittany's eyes getting watery. "I'm not stupid, Blaine Warbler. I'm trying to help you, by telling you that he was only with you because he didn't know how to say no. Maybe you could be happier with someone who actually wants to be with you. But, with how you're acting, I don't think anyone would."

She stormed back to NYADA, to find Santana, I guess. I didn't have the energy to try to talk to her, or apologize.

As I walked away, I thought about Kurt singing to Elliot. He never serenaded _me_, except for the time he did that Whitney number in Glee Club, but that was years ago now. Not once since.

Maybe Brittany had a point. But I needed to get back at them somehow. How could I do that. . .?

Part 7: Kurt's POV.

Elliot and I walked hand-in-hand, away from NYADA, although I wasn't sure where we were going. We didn't really say anything, but I squeezed his hand as we strolled to wherever we were going. His hand felt strong.

It's funny, to think that by the end of my sophomore year at NYADA, instead of walking home with Blaine, I was walking home with someone so _different _than him. I never pictured myself being into guys that wore eyeliner or who were into rock music. We seemed so different, but none of that was as important as having someone who really supported me.

I began to steer him in the direction of a boutique, but he stopped. "Where're you going?" he asked playfully.

"I wanted to check out the new collection-"

He shook his head. "I've got plans for you, Mr. Hummel," he told me as he leaded me straight.

A surprise? What was he talking about?

We were walking a long time, and I noticed Elliot checked his phone a couple of times. Every time he asked who he was texting, he would tell me it was a part of the surprise.

We finally ended up at his loft. He opened the door, and I was greeted to decorations (cheaply done, and not as well as I would've done it), and all of my friends and a few of Elliot's jumped out.

The banner near the kitchen said, "Congrats Kurt!" And when I looked over there, I saw my dad and Carol.

That's when I got really excited. "Dad! Carole!" I ran over and hugged them. I hadn't really talked to my dad since I was in the hospital, and I hadn't seen Carole in an even longer time, and I missed them. "What're you guys doing here?" I asked.

My dad replied, "Well, your friend Elliot told us a few months ago that you were being featured in a showcase, and that we should see you. You were great, by the way,"

I raised my eyebrows. "I didn't know you saw me!"

Carole nodded. "Well, Elliot also told us that he was throwing a surprise party for you after the showcase, and that we should tell you how fantastic you were then. You were fantastic, Kurt."

I hugged both of them, tightly. I knew they had other things to worry about than seeing my showcase, but having them there meant so much to me.

I turned back to Elliot, and hugged him. "You did all this?" I asked.

He shrugged, once I let him go. "Well, our walk was really long so the girls could have time to get the cake, and to help you dad and stepmom get to my place. But, it was my idea."

I really wanted to kiss Elliot again, for being so thoughtful, so I whispered, "I haven't told them I broke up with Blaine yet, and it's not a conversation I'm ready to have with them yet. But I owe you a kiss later." For now, I just kissed him on the cheek.

"Deal," he replied.

I noticed they had a karaoke machine set up. "Elliot, we have to do a song. I've got the perfect one."

I selected the song, and as Elliot watched me select it, he grinned. "Lady Gaga, huh?"

I smiled. "I've always felt a connection to Gaga's ideals of self-expression, and it _is_ how we met."

So, together, we did a duet to "Edge of Glory", which our small audience loved. This was easier to do than "If I Fell", since I wasn't nervous about Elliot accepting my offer to date anymore. For once, everything felt like it was going right, and I'd never been happier.

Part 8: Elliot's POV.

After we did a duet, Rachel ended up taking the microphone, making it clear that she would be singing for the rest of the night. How she wasn't tired of singing after having to sing Funny Girl every day, I have no idea.

Kurt was in the bathroom, when I went to talk to Kurt's parents. I was really nervous, meeting the parents.

They were mostly talking to themselves while sipping on some of the champagne I'd gotten just for them. They seemed like they were in a good mood.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," I greeted them, hand outstretched.

Kurt's father cocked his head. "You can call us Burt and Carole, right honey?" he asked her as he shook my hand. His handshake was firm, but friendly.

Carole nodded. "You're a friend of Kurt's. You don't need to be so formal."

I smiled. "Ok, Burt. Carole. I just wanted to properly introduce myself to you guys."

Burt smiled. "Thanks for inviting us. Kurt keeps his life such a secret, so we were happy to see him do something so great. I still don't know who he was singing to."

It was hard for me not to just burst out, "It was me!", but I told Kurt we'd keep our dating on the down-low until he could talk to his parents about ending the engagement.

Carole replied, "Probably Blaine. Those boys only know how to sing their feelings."

I bit my lip, to keep myself from correcting them.

Burt asked, "Hey, where is Blaine anyway?"

If I bit my lip any harder, it would start to bleed.

Burt noticed my silence. "Did something happen?"

"You. . .need to ask Kurt about that," I told him.

I had to turn away before they started asking more questions. They seemed to be casual, and just go on with their conversation though.

Part 9: Blaine's POV

I went home, to find it completely empty. It's weird-I thought Sam was going to be back, but I hadn't seen him.

I decided to text him, because I needed to vent about seeing Kurt and that trash Elliot Starchild together.

_Where are you?_ I sent.

I quickly got a reply.

_Dude, srry. Having a party at his frend Eliot's place 4 Kurt. Didn't want to make u mad by talking about it._

I texted back furiously.

_Sam, I need you here. I'm having a really bad day. Come back ASAP._

Sam replied: _Srry man. We can talk after. _

I was getting exasperated. I couldn't even get my supposed best friend to hang out with me anymore.

Well, I knew where Kurt and Elliot were now, and I had some choice words for the both of them.

Part 10: Kurt's POV

I was casually dancing with Elliot while Rachel was belting out "Eye of the Tiger" (we had to ban her from doing Funny Girl, and recently she had been more interested in older rock songs). When I noticed Dad and Carol weren't looking, I pulled him closer to me, and tried to dance as sexily as I could to Eye of the Tiger. He chuckled, but Elliot still seemed into it.

That was, until the door opened. I heard it, but I didn't look to see who it was. Elliot saw, however, and that was enough to provide me with an educated guess to who it was. That, and I heard my dad shout, "Blaine! We were wondering where you were."

When I heard the name, I cringed. Blaine hadn't taken me breaking up with him well, and we hadn't spoken since it happened. Well, because I changed my phone number. He did obsessively text me for a while, but it did become overwhelming.

I turned to see him. Instead of approaching me, he walked over to my parents. I made a beeline, to at least minimize whatever damage he might do.

It was weird, standing near him again. Any of the butterflies or joy I used to have standing near him didn't seem to be happening anymore. It was actually uncomfortable, being close to him now.

He put on a happy face, even though I knew he probably wanted to scream at me.

"Hello Burt, Carol. Well, I have to say, this is a nice party. I would've been here sooner, except I didn't know there _was_ a party," He told them.

_Fuck_, I thought.

I saw my dad's face wrinkle in confusion. Carol also appeared to be baffled by what was happening.

"Really? How'd that happen? Did Elliot forget to tell you?" Burt asked.

I sighed. I needed to just spit it out. "Well, dad, Blaine and I aren't together anymore."

I saw my dad still looked confused. "But you're engaged. In love. I thought you guys were soul mates."

Blaine interjected, "It's funny, because I still think we are soul mates. Look, Kurt," he held my hand. "I'll forgive you for leaving me for that glitter rock vampire, if you just take me back. I'll make you breakfast in bed, and every time we're together, even when we're old, we'll be each other's teenage dreams."

I yanked my hand back. "Blaine, NO." I said forcefully. "We've been broken up for a few months now. I'm not that scared little boy you met on the Dalton staircase anymore. I'm an adult, and I know what I want. That isn't you, anymore."

Blaine shook his head. His fists clenched. And he stormed off, and moved towards Elliot.

I wanted to see what Blaine was going to do now, but my dad stopped me.

"Why didn't you tell us, Kurt?" He was trying to be firm, but I could tell he was hurt that I had shut him out.

"Well. . .you wanted me to marry him, right? I didn't want to disappoint you, I guess." It was a relief to have it come out.

Carole shook her head. "Honey, we want _you_ to be happy. We thought Blaine was making you happy."

I shook my head. "Not for a long time. I just didn't want to be alone."

My dad said, "So, who is glitter rock vampire? New boyfriend already? How much else have you not told me."

I knew dad was not going to like Elliot, at least not as my boyfriend. Unlike Blaine, Elliot didn't care about sports. Elliot could fluctuate between being masculine and being feminine, which my dad does not understand, in anyone that isn't me. All the eyeliner would probably would turn him off.

"Uh. . .well. . .Elliot and I have been flirting for a while, and I asked him out on a date today," I told them. "We aren't boyfriends, but he's really been here for me and I really care about him."

Dad raised his eyebrows. "Isn't he a little old for you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, he's 26. I'm 20, almost 21. He's not _that_ much older than me."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I know you're an adult now, but I'm always going to worry about you." He hugged me, and I hugged him back, glad that all went better than I would've ever expected.

Part 11: Elliot's POV

We were having a great time, until Blaine came in. How did he find out about this? I wanted to kick him out, but he and Kurt were talking to his parents, so I figured I needed to let Kurt handle his loose canon of an ex-boyfriend.

The blonde friend, Sam, came up to me. "Uh, this is awkward. I told Blaine I was here, but I didn't think he'd show up. Sorry, bro."

I shook my head. "It's fine. No worries."

I was chatting with my friend Aaron when Blaine stormed towards me.

"Starchild? What are you doing, stealing Kurt from me, and brainwashing him into believing that we aren't perfect for each other? Also, who is _this _guy?" He motioned towards my friend Aaron. "Is this your side fuck?" Blaine asked.

Aaron gave me a glance. I'd told him about Blaine, and his expression was mostly just amused at this character.

I was more annoyed. "I don't want to talk to you. Leave, now." I told him.

He moved close to my face, "Kurt _will_ be on that alter, next to me, and not you. I _will _win him back."

I rolled my eyes. He was more annoying, like one of those yappy small dogs, than actually threatening, at this point.

"You are so high school. Now go."

Blaine was getting pissed off that I wasn't reacting. So, he surprised me a little, and punched me in the stomach.

It actually did hurt, some. I've endured worse injuries though. Aaron pulled him off of me, but before Aaron could escort Blaine out of my apartment, I ended up punching him back.

Blaine fell to the ground.

Aaron glared at me. Yeah, I didn't make a habit of punching people, but I wasn't going to let him get away with doing that.

I leaned down to him. "Unless you want me to do that again, I suggest you leave, and never come back."

Aaron grabbed his arm, and helped Blaine leave the apartment. I heard Santana cheer somewhere in the room, but I didn't really feel victorious anymore.


End file.
